Obsessions
by katiehooperx
Summary: I'm not really sure where this story is going at the moment, perhaps some help from reviewers? I just know that it's going to be based on Bella and Edward most of the time, thanks : xx


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, wish I did, but ahh pickles! :( x**

**This is my first fanfic so be nice? Sorry if it's rubbish people, but still review if you think it is, constructive criticism? Should I write the next chapter or not? **

**Thanks! :) xx**

**

* * *

  
**

**Obsessions**

Chapter One: _Introductions_

_

* * *

  
_

_BPOV_

Today is probably going to be like any other day here on campus. I'll get up, clean, get dressed, go to school, do homework and finally climb sombrely back into bed as usual. It's like a never ending cycle! I guess today isn't all that bad, I have double literature first followed by third period biology and finishing finally with trigonometry. The only annoying thing about today was going to be sitting next to Jacob in biology, what a pain, he crept me out big time. You might think that after two years of rejection he might have got the picture . . . but no.

With a small sigh I heave myself out of bed to prepare for another non-eventful day, great. I quickly shower, letting the steaming water relax all my muscles, and then chuck on some clothes. This morning I choose to wear my favourite black pencil skirt that falls just below my knees, it hugs me in all the right places, making me look like I actually have a butt! The skirt was a birthday present from Jasper, although I think that Alice might have had something to do with it, she is always wearing amazing clothes! I pair my skirt with a sleeveless blouse from Topshop; it's so hot here in Phoenix! Whilst my hair dries I shove all the things I need to get through the day into the Gucci bag my mom bought me last summer, in went my three over sized notebooks, my pens and pencils and of course my lunch, a healthy chicken salad I'd prepared myself the night before. My hair is just slightly damp after my shower now, so I let it hang messily around my face, I didn't have time to do anything with it, I'm running a little late! Just before I leave I push my feet into my favourite pair of flat, black shoes and grab an apple to eat on the way to class.

"A little late, are we?" chuckled Jasper as he took in my slightly damp hair and the apple hanging from my mouth.

"Just a bit, sorry for keeping you waiting, you should have knocked! You're far too polite for your own good Jazz!" I said whilst grinning from ear to ear, Jasper had always had that affect on me, when he's there I just can't help but feel happy! What a great older brother, huh? Well, I call him my big brother but really he is the same age as me and we just grew up together because our mums are best friends, we just click, just get on y'know? He has always been there for me and I guess you could say I've always been there for him too. A lot of people say to me that 'it's impossible to be that close to a boy and not have feelings for him' but the truth is that I do have feelings for him but in a completely different way than you would think! I mean, I won't deny that Jasper is what most girls would define as 'fit' with the blonde hair, blue eyes, being very tall and slightly buff and all but I've never seen him in that way at all, and I'm sure he feels the same way I do, he has a long term girlfriend for crying out loud! Jasper and Alice have been together for around a year now, and to be honest I couldn't think of a better pairing. Jasper is very calm, cool and collected whereas Alice is the complete opposite, a constant buzz, a never ending supply of energy but they are just so perfect together, they balance each other out so well. Me and Alice get on very well, she is my little style guru, always doing all my shopping for me! I love her to bits but the little pixie can be a darn pain in the butt sometimes!

"Hello! Earth to Bella, are you there?"

Shit I blanked out again, "Yeah, sorry Jazz, just went into deep thought for a second" I laughed, It was a habit of mine to get carried away in my head and forget what I was doing in reality, "did you want something?" I hastily added when he was stood looking at me like I'd just disappeared still making sure the curiosity was evident on my face.

"Uh, Bells, we are outside your literature class now, you might want to go in?" he spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Jasper and sarcasm just did not go, this made me giggle."What you laughing at Bells?" he looked a bit worried at this point so I thought I had best put him at ease.

"Sorry, I just blanked out earlier, daydreams y'know? And you and sarcasm just do not go Jasper Hale" I chuckled as I less than gracefully made my way through my class door and over to my seat.

It wasn't until I was taking my things from my bag that I realised there was some one sat next to me, this was weird, nobody sat next to me in literature, I got too engrossed in my work. This must mean we had a new student. I turned myself around to introduce myself but as soon as I looked them in the face I couldn't think straight. The boy sat next to me was deffinatly a little more than the usual 'hot' boys in my year, he had slightly tousled bronze hair and he had a face like a model; a gorgeous jaw line with a pair of mesmerising green eyes. From what I could see he was tall, but not too lanky, he was well built but not over built like my big brother Emmett. He was a sight for sore eyes to put it mellow. "H-Hello, m-my names B-Bella, Bella S-Swan." was all I managed to blurt out, great, I meet the hottest person alive and I talk like I'm a 3 year old, well done Bella.

"Hey, B-Bella? I'm Edward C-Cullen, Alice's b-brother, you're friends r-right?" he stuttered with what seemed like a lot of effort, I don't smell or anything do I? I checked as discretely as I could, I couldn't smell anything.

"Oh, yeah we are good friends, I thought you went to a school in you're hometown, Forks?" thank god I got that sentence out like a normal person, that would of been embarrassing!

"Um, well I did, but I guess you could say I wanted a change." He chuckled, whilst bowing his head away from me, I wanted to hear it again as soon as he stopped, I wanted to see that crooked smile he gave me when he's said that last thing, what a beautiful sound he made when he was happy. The rest of the class passed without a chance to talk to him again, Mr. Clarke lectured us for the full two hours. Although, all through the lesson I couldn't help but sneak little glances at him every few seconds and I swear I caught him looking at me a few times, but he was probably looking at something behind me.

_EPOV_

Bella, Bella, Bella; that was all I could think about. That mesmerising girl from double literature this morning was all that plastered my mind, she was just so beautiful. I mean, not the normal beautiful but the really naturally breath taking beautiful, she deffinatly took my breath away anyway, how embarrassing it had been.

*FLASHBACK*

_I had walked into my literature class like it was any other day except for the fact that it was my first day in my sister's school in Phoenix, I'd taken a seat at the only available desk, leaving an empty seat next to me, I got out all my things and sat waiting for the lesson to begin. Whilst I sat I thought about what an idiot I'd made of myself at my old college. That whole falling off the roof thing, what a spoon I was, and my old college sure made sure I knew it. _

_Then she walked in, laughing the most stunning laugh, I'd never heard anything so much like an angel in my life. She was gorgeous, the skirt she was wearing accentuated her curves amazingly, She had chocolate brown hair which reached the small of her back, it was naturally wavy and looked like it was still slightly damp from her morning shower, it made me want to run my hands through it. I had to clamp my fingers round the edge of my chair to stop myself, and then she sat next to me, what was I going to do if she spoke to me? What if I made a fool out of myself like I did at my last school?_

_Then she spoke "H-Hello, m-my names B-Bella, Bella S-Swan" her voice was hypnotic, so sweet and attractive, I needed to hear it again, to hear that laugh again. Bella Swan, I have deffinatly heard Alice say that name a couple of times, maybe they're friends ... that could be good._

"_Hey, B-Bella? I'm Edward C-Cullen, Alice's b-brother, you're friends r-right?" great, my first bit of conversation and I make myself sound like a complete idiot! Good going Edward!_

"_Oh, yeah we are good friends, I thought you went to a school in you're hometown, Forks?" how the heck had she known that? Alice must've told her friends a lot more about me than I'd hoped, this is going to be fun, but yet the little fact that Bella had even remembered this piece of un-exciting news about me was very flattering but slightly annoyed me; you see I didn't know anything about her yet and I was desperate to do a bit of digging._

"_Um, well I did, but I guess you could say I wanted a change" oh shit! What have I gone and said now, what if she questions me about my old school, I couldn't possibly tell her I was bullied, she'd find that very immature and would probably never want to look at me again! _

_I hadn't had anything to worry about though, Mr. Clarke lectured us for the rest of the 2 hour lesson, making it impossible to talk to her, although I don't know what I would have talked to her about if I had the chance, maybe what she was studying to become? No, that's nosey; I think I should just leave her alone, for the moment at least._

_When the bell rang I quickly shuffled my notes into a neat pile, shoved them into my file and snapped it shut, rushing to get out before I make a fool out of myself. I then heaved myself from my chair abruptly and rushed out of the room, but not before I heard a gentle "Edwar-" I ignored her and rushed on towards the cafeteria hoping she just thought I hadn't heard._

*END FLASHBACK*

And that brought us back to now, me sat in the corner of the cafeteria, avoiding curious gazes whilst trying to keep look out for when Alice came in.

This pizza really wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, well, to be quite frank it tasted like tomato ketchup topped cardboard slices. Yum. I tried some of the fries instead. Nope, they were just like _sticks _of cardboard, not slices, even better!

I thought I'd best have another peak to see if Alice was here yet so, acting as nonchalantly as possible, I look up acting on the pretence of grabbing my soda bottle from in front of me and had a quick scan of the room. I found her; she was sat on another edge of the hall, her trademark black spiky hair all over the place, grinning like a little cheshire cat. At that moment she looked up and met my gaze, making her; if possible, break into an even bigger grin. With her dainty little hand she motioned for me to come across the hall and sit with her and the group of friends she was with, so I slowly got up and walked across the room to her, trying to hide the fact that I was having small peaks around the large hall to see if Bella was anywhere close so as to know not to embarrass myself.

Being too busy looking around the hall to see where else she could be I didn't realise until I had sat down that she was in fact sat on Alice's direct right. Damn it. Apparently Alice and Bella were closer than I had first thought, but then again I didn't really know about any of Alice's other friends because all she really talked about on the phone was her long term boyfriend Jasper, it was always _Jasper_ this, _Jasper_ that! I suppose that means she must really like Bella if she said enough about her that I actually heard her.

* * *

**It's not long, but it will do, now review review review! :) x**x


End file.
